Perfect Situation
by the rebel angel
Summary: The dance at Jellicle HS is coming fast, and Munkustrap wants to ask Demeter. He gets help from his 'wing man', Tugger, who at the same time is trying to catch the eye of Bombalurina, and she discovers there might be more to him then she thought.
1. The Naming of

**Chapter One – The Naming of **

Jellicle High School had its people – Munkustrap, who was so nice you lost count of his friends at 42, Rum Tum Tugger (Tugger for short), the Jellicle HS heartthrob. Usually seen surrounded by 'Tugger fan-girls' (yes, they actually had a name). Tugger wants Bombalurina, whose cat eyes and amazing body made her irresistible to every guy. She spends her time flirting and seducing guys (usually Tugger).

She's part of a clique of three, which is made up of her, Demeter and Jellylorum. Demeter excelled at everything, and Jellylorum was bossy and had many talents.

There was Macavity, who was so bad-ass he got himself kicked out of school in tenth grade but still hangs around causing trouble with his friends, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Mistofelees (call him by his first name and your DEAD) was a jokester and class clown.

On this particular Monday, things were going as usual.

Bombalurina, Demeter and Jellylorum was chatting in a closely knit circle, exchanging gossip before the day had even started. Sillabub, another girl in their grade, was flirting with Tugger, who was, of course, flirting back. But every once and a while he would glance over at Bombalurina to see if she was watching. When he looked over for the second time, the glance was seen by Jellylorum.

She gasped and motioned for her friends to come closer. "Tugger was just staring at you," she informed Bombalurina in her gossip voice. The three girls turned around.

"No he's not," Bombalurina said.

"He was before," Jellylorum mumbled, as if she were defeated.

A smirk spread across Bombalurina's face.

"What are – ?"

Bombalurina got up and walked over to where Tugger was.

"Hi Tugger," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh, hey," he replied, sliding his hand around Sillabub's waist.

Bombalurina kept from laughing.

"Do you remember what happened at the last dance?" she asked, hoping Sillabub got the wrong impression of what she was talking about.

Tugger nodded.

"Well, I can't wait for the next one," she added sexily before walking off.

Demeter and Jellylorum burst into laughter as Sillabub left Tugger.

"What the_ hell_?!" Tugger marched over to the three girls. "Why did you do that?!" he yelled.

Bombalurina sighed, working her charm. "I don't know…"

"Please, it's not like there's not a million other Tugger fan-girls," Jellylorum jumped in.

Tugger glared at Bombalurina, who returned it with an innocent look. He walked away wondering why Bombalurina had that charm.

**So what did everyone think?! Leave a review, tell me what you like and what you don't like (but don't be mean about it)!**


	2. Rule of the Wing Man

**Hey guys! **

**Thank you Tragic Memories for being the first to review!! claps**

**Chapter Two – Rule of the Wing Man**

The student of Jellicle High School had just caught wind of a dance Friday.

The lunch room was buzzing with who was going with whom, and what after parties were being held and what everyone was wearing.

Munkustrap, Mistofelees, and Skimbleshanks sat at their rectangular table in the lunch room, and the dance happened to be what they were discussing.

"You know who I'm gonna ask," Mistofelees said, wiggling his eyebrows as Bombalurina, Demeter and Jellylorum walked by.

"Demeter?" Munkustrap asked.

"No," Mistofelees answered, "Bombalurina!"

Skimble laughed out loud. "The last time you tried to hook up with her she gave you the rejection hot line number!" Munkustrap joined in the laughter as he remembered the incident that had occurred two months ago.

Tugger arrived at the table.

"Oh yeah, that was funny," he commented as he picked up a French fry.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" Skimble asked Tugger.

"Lets see…" Tugger pulled a list out of his pocket. "I have a few choices," he boasted, "Cassandra, Silabub, Electra, Tantomile or Etcetera."

"The Rum Tum Tugger strikes again!" Mistofelees cheered.

"Who are you going with?" Skimble directed at Munkustrap. Munk shrugged.

"C'mon there's gotta be _someone,_" he encouraged.

Their friend mumbled something, and then said it again, louder this time.

"Demeter." He said.

"Then ask her!"

"I can't!"

"Dude, why not?" Tugger asked as if it were the most absurd thing in the world.

"Because –" Munk searched for the right words. "I'm not you."

"Look, it's easy to pick up girls."

Tugger looked around. "Watch."

The three guys watched in interest.

"Hey," Tugger said to a girl that had just passed by. "Hi." She replied, looking Tugger up and down.

"I like your shoes, are you a runner?" Tugger said.

"yeah," the girl replied.

"so am I, maybe we could go running sometime," Tugger asked. His friend watched in awe.

"sure."

Tugger smiled as the girl walked off.

"I can't do that!" Munkustrap protested.

"Yes, you can," Tugger sighed. "I'll be your wing man."

Munk looked over where Demeter sat.

"Fine," he agreed, finally defeated.

"This is gonna be great," Mistofelees remarked, leaning back in his chair. "I can't wait to see this."

**X X X**

Bombalurina, Demeter and Jellylorum sat at their corner table, talking about what they would be wearing to the dance.

"I think I'll wear like a dark purple color," Demeter thought. "Or red."

"hello ladies," Tugger had arrived at their table.

"What do you want?" Bombalurina asked.

"No, I'm not here to hit on you," he said smartly. "I need to ask Demeter something."

The girls were slightly confused. The only reason Tugger ever came over here was to hit on Bombalurina.

"So ya going to the dance with anyone?" Tugger asked Demeter.

Bombalurina's jaw nearly dropped to the floor – was Tugger – no he couldn't – she immediately forced the thought out of her mind.

"Uh, no."

"Well – okay. That's all I needed to know."

"That's kinda random," Jellylorum commented.

"No its not," Tugger replied. "My friend likes her."

"So…" Tugger said, turning to Bombalurina. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You busy after school?" he asked. She twirled a piece of her long black hair around her finger.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I dunno…maybe go somewhere private, get to know each other more." He said with a mischievous grin on his face.

She leaned in close to him, and their noses were almost touching. "How about," she lightly pushed him away from her. "not."

Tugger stood up. "Damn it!"

The girls laughed as Tugger walked away.

"Do you really think someone likes me?" Demeter asked, a tint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Why wouldn't someone?" Jellylorum replied.

"Who do you think it is?"

The three girls whirled around to see the direction Tugger had gone.

**X X X**

Tugger walked back over to the table, thinking of how many times he had been rejected by Bombalurina.

"Well?" Munk asked nervously when he arrived back at the table.

Tugger had nearly forgotten why he had gone over there besides his personal needs.

"I told her you thought she was smokin'."

"You didn't!" Munk exclaimed.

"You're right, I didn't," Tugger said. "I asked her if she was going to the dance with anyone and told her that I have a friend who likes her. That all."

"That all?"

"Actually, no. I told her you wanted to bang her."

Before Munk could reply, Tugger said:

"kidding, kidding. I'm totally joking."

"Now, about this 'wing man' business," Tugger said, "there are rules you'll need to follow."

Before he could continue, Silabub walked past. "Hi Tugger!" she called.

He nodded.

"Rule #1 – the nod?" Munk asked.

"You catch on well, my young apprentice," Tugger replied.

**Sorry guys, that that chapter was so long!!**

**Part of this chapter was taken from Grey's Anatomy, because my mind was feeling very uncreative.**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Locker Confrontation

**Chapter Three – Locker Confrontation **

Demeter left English class totally stressed. They were assigned to read Act III and IV of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and writ about a theme of the book, which she didn't even understand.

As she opened her locker, Munkustrap came up beside her.

"Uh, hi Demeter," he said.

"Hey," she replied. For some reason, he seemed nervous.

"Um…do you….know what the social studies homework is?"

"No. I don't have Social Studies until sixth period. Doesn't Tugger have that class with you?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Okay. Bye." Munk quickly walked away.

Demeter watched him walk away, wondering why he seemed nervous.

**X X X**

"I'm such an idiot!" Munkustrap exclaimed to Tugger, who had watched the scene from a nearby water fountain. "What did she say?"

"I didn't ask! I chickened out and made a fool of myself!"

"We'll just try again later," Tugger decided. "But you need a little more practice."

**X X X**

At the end of the day, Bombalurina was walking down the steps of the school when Tugger caught up with her.

"You need to come to the Junkyard today," he told her.

The Junkyard was a place where the kids at school hung out.

"I already told you _no_," Bombalurina said.

"Do you have a one-track mind or something? No, I need you to bring Demeter."

"What the hell is it about you and Demeter!?" she exclaimed.

"I –" a smile spread across his face. "Jealous?" he asked.

"No! Just, what are you doing here?" (Bombalurina learned not to ask 'what do you want' because that always got an unwanted answer.)

"I'm trying to set up Munkustrap and Demeter."

"Munk likes Demeter? _Really?_"

"Yes!" Tugger yelled. "And I need you and Demeter to go to the Junkyard today!"

"Fine," Bombalurina said.

"Great!" Tugger exclaimed, relieved. "See you later!" He called before running back into the school.

**X X X**

Tugger came to Munkustrap's locker. "C'mon, I'm gonna teach you how to be a babe magnet."

"I have homework to do," Munk said as he shoved his last book into his backpack.

"No you don't," Tugger replied. "We're taking a trip."

**Hope you liked it! It isn't as exciting as the chapters before or the chapters that will soon come. (hint hint!)**


	4. A New Munkustrap

**I was just looking at my notebook, and I realized how fast this story goes by!**

**Chapter Four – A New Munkustrap **

Bombalurina dialed Demeter's phone number. On the second ring, Demeter's voice could be heard. "Hey," she said.

"Hey Demeter, do you wanna go to the junkyard with me?"

"Sure," Demeter answered. "What's the occasion?"

"I don't know," Bombalurina lied. "Just feel like it."

**X X X **

A half an hour later, Bombalurina and Demeter arrived at the Junkyard. Bombalurina kept her eye out for Tugger and Munkustrap.

The Junkyard was simply what it was called: a junkyard. And for some reasons, teenagers came here to smoke gossip or make out. It was kind of weird, but it was a way to get away from adults – it was good enough for them.

"Hello ladies," said a voice from behind the girls. When they turned around, they saw Tugger and Munkustrap, but it wasn't Tugger who had spoken.

If you could even call Munkustrap Munkustrap – he looked more like Tugger and less like himself.

_Wtf?_ Bombalurina thought. She was sure Demeter was thinking the same.

Bombalurina shot Tugger a questioning glance. He looked away.

"Hi…Munk," Demeter said. She had obviously noticed the difference.

There was a moment of silence amongst the four.

"Hey Tug, you mind accompanying me….over there?" Bombalurina asked.

Tugger nodded glanced back at Munkustrap and followed Bombalurina away, leaving Demeter and the new Munkustrap behind.

Once they were out of earshot, Bombalurina turned to Tugger. "What the _hell_ did you do to him?"

"I'm _helping_ him," Tugger said defensively.

"That is not helping him!" she shot back. "That is not Munkustrap!"

"Lets just watch," Tugger said.

**X X X **

"Hey," Munk said trying to muster up as much 'cool' as he could.

"Hi," Demeter replied flatly.

"So…what's up?" Munkustrap put his arm around Demeter.

She nearly shivered; she didn't like this 'new Munk' with his arm around her.

"Nothing," she replied. Trying to think of something to talk about that would make this less awkward. "So…did you do the English homework?"

He laughed. "No!" Munk replied as if doing your English homework was the most idiotic thing anyone could ever do.

_What has happened to Munkustrap?_ Demeter thought.

Munk continued to talk about nothing that was important, and it made Demeter bubble with anger. Her eyes squinted.

"Look Munk, I don't know what the hell has happened to you, but its really weird," Demeter said. "I have to go."

Demeter got his arm off her and went off to find Bombalurina.

"Shit," Munk murmured as Demeter walked away.

**X X X **

"Hey Bombi, can we go home? I'm getting kinda tired." Demeter lied once she had found Bombalurina and Tugger.

Bombalurina shot a quick glance at Tugger. "Sure," she replied. "Bye


	5. Certain and Uncertainty

**A/N: I just noticed how fast this story goes by!!**

**I am currently working on the sequel, which is very VERY cool!**

**Also, in Chp. 1, it says that Macavity was kicked out of school. I am changing that to that he was **_**nearly **_**kicked out of school. **

**Chp. 5 – Certain and Uncertainty **

For the next two days, Demeter did not talk to Munkustrap and Munkustrap did not talk to Demeter.

As Bombalurina, Demeter and Jellylorum shopped for their dresses for the greatly anticipated dance that was what the three girls were discussing.

"He was totally different," Demeter informed Jellylorum. "He looked like Tugger, but it didn't work on him."

"That's weird," Jellylorum said as she thumbed through a rack of dresses. "Hey, did you ever find out who liked you? Its kinda random, but I was just thinking about it." She asked.

"No," Demeter answered glumly.

Bombalurina said nothing on the matter, for she had been instructing to keep quiet. Instead she chipped off the clear nail polish on her fingers.

"Do you think he was just…joking?" Demeter asked.

"Tugger wouldn't do that," Bombalurina asked, looking up from the clear chipped polish. But she was unsure…would he?

**X X X **

"I am not taking orders from you anymore," Munkustrap told Tugger defiantly the next day at lunch. "You being my wing man has not helped me at all. It is the day before the dance, and Demeter hates me." He paused and looked sadly at the dirty tiled floor. "You are no longer my wing man."

Tugger nodded.

"So did anyone succeed in finding a date?" Munk addressed the rest of the table.

Skimble was going with Jennyanydots, and Mistofelees was going with Bombalurina. – wait! WHAT?

"_You're_ going with Bombalurina?!" Tugger exclaimed. "When did this happen?!"

By the look of Munk and Skimble's faces, they hadn't known either.

"Yesterday," Mistofelees boasted, "I asked her and she said yes."

Tugger was…what was he? Angry? Shocked? Fuming and flabbergasted?

Tugger didn't really know what his plans were for the dance…he had been asked a million times, but he had never given an answer. He had always pictured himself going with Bombalurina, but that was impossible now.

He had to find a date.

The Rum Tum Tugger could not go to a dance without a date.

Then Silabub walked by. (It was part of her daily routine to check out Tugger.)

"Silabub!" Tugger called out. The brunette turned around, and it was obvious she had hoped that would happen. "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

Her face lit up immediately. "Sure!" She cried, and then turned to the table next to them.

"Tumble! TUMBLE!"

A guy named Tumblebrutus turned around.

"I'm breaking up with you and going to the dance with Tugger!" she called.

Tumblebrutus looked as if he could cry.

When Silabub walked away, Skimble said "ooookay. That was kinda weird."

**X X X**

Demeter looked at her reflection in the mirror of the smelly 3rd floor bathroom. Her eyes scanned over her reddish-brown hair and the freckles covering her face. She applied chapstick to her lips, because that is what she tended to do when she was nervous or unsure.

What was she unsure of? If she liked Munkustrap. Not the new one – the old one.

She turned to Jellylorum who was fixing her hair.

"Hey Jelly?"

"Yeah?" Jellylorum said without breaking her concentration to successfully pin her hair back.

"Well I was thinking about it and…I think I like Munkustrap. Not the new one – the old one."

Jellylorum looked over at her friend, who was looking at the puddle of water on the side of the sink.

"Okay," said Jelly.

"But I'm not sure," Demeter whined, "and it is so hard to tell if I do or not!"

"Don't worry, Demi," she replied, who had just succeeded in pinning her hair back. "You'll figure it out eventually."

Jellylorum gave her friend one more smile before exiting the bathroom. Demeter followed suit, but first applied one more coat of chapstick before leaving the smelly bathroom.

**A/N: First I must make a shout-out to my friend Maggie (who played Silabub)! I LOVE YOU DOLL! You're the greatest! **

**And now to you guys: posting might get a little slow: I have a big Social Studies test (ew) coming up and finals (double ew) following that.**


	6. Jellicles Come

**Chp. 6 – Jellicles Come to the Jellicle Ball!!!**

Tonight was the dance.

Dozens of high schoolers crowded the gym dressed in suits and dresses. They either sat at the small round tables at the far side of the gym or were on the dance floor.

Demeter, Jellylorum and Bombalurina strutted into the gym.

Demeter was wearing a purple halter dress with silver accessories. Jellylorum was wearing a sparkly black dress with a burgundy flower attached to the waist. Bombalurina was wearing a dress that was metallic green, with a black sheer layer over it (the dress fit tightly to her flawless body).

She was reluctant to find Mistofelees, so she stuck to Demeter's side (Jelly went to find her date) and the two found a table to themselves.

Bombalurina didn't know why she had agreed to go with Mistofelees – time was running out, no one had asked her…he asked and she had said yes.

She spotted Mistofelees, and he had unfortunately seen her too. She looked away quickly but it was too late.

He made his way over to the table with Tugger (who was looking as hot as ever) who had an over excited Silabub on his arm, and Munkustrap, who kept his head down.

Mistofelees made a show of putting his arm around his date. Bombalurina fought the urge to throw up as his hand made contact with her shoulder.

They all sat down. It was extremely uncomfortable. Demeter wasn't looking at Munkustrap, Munkustrap wasn't looking at Demeter, Bombalurina wasn't looking at Mistofelees and Tugger wasn't looking at Bombalurina.

The group made small talk, which was also very uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back," Demeter said, getting up. It had seemed she had started a trend of excusing themselves

Munkustrap left the table, followed by Tugger. At the sight of a leaving Tugger, Silabub folded her arms and went to find her friends.

This left Bombalurina and Mistofelees alone at the table.

_Damn you all, _Bombalurina thought.

"Do you want me to get you some punch?" Mistofelees asked.

"Sure," she replied, even though she had no desire to drink that sugar-sprinkled-shit.

Bombalurina tapped her fingers on the table. The words 'this is a total waste of time' and 'Tugger' kept on alternating in her mind.

Suddenly, her train of thought was broken by Jellylorum.

"Hey Bombi!" she screamed over the music. "Where is your date?"

"Getting punch," she replied.

Jellylorum took the seat that had just been occupied by Mistofelees.

"I forgot to tell you something," Jellylorum said with a tint of 'I'm-about-to-tell-you-some-very-juicy-gossip' in her voice. She motioned for Bombalurina to come closer.

"Demeter likes Munkustrap."

Bombalurina nearly jumped out of her seat. This would have made things easier for Munkustrap and Tugger – Munk wouldn't have had to go through all that troubling changing and Tugger wouldn't have had to make him.

"Well she liked him before he went all….whatever," Jellylorum continued. "She told me yesterday and I just wanted to tell you."

"Well…that's interesting," Bombalurina said trying to contain how crucial the bit of information was.

**X X X**

After about ten minutes of searching, Bombalurina found Tugger standing in the hallway with Skimble, Jennyanydots, Alonzo and Cassandra.

"Tugger! I need to talk to you!" She said, pulling Tugger away from the group.

"Demeter likes Munkustrap," she said hurriedly. "Well she doesn't like what he was when we went to the Junkyard, but what he used to be, Jellylorum told –"

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"What?"

Tugger nodded toward the exit.

_Why not? _"Sure," Bombalurina agreed.

**A/N: ooooooh what's gonna happen?! I know, but you don't!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter…there are only two chapters left!!!**


	7. Truth in Words

**A/N: Yay! The climax chapter!! My favorite chapters of all chapters!!!**

**Chapter 7 – Truth in Words**

Munkustrap sulked.

He had tried so hard to get Demeter to like him. It hadn't worked, and now, he was alone.

Why had he been a chicken in the first place? Why had he pretended?

He wouldn't have been able to stay 'cool' forever – it hadn't even worked out when he was cool for all of 20 minutes!!

Suddenly, Munkustrap filled with courage – he didn't know where it came from, but it was inside him.

So he decided to use it.

_If she doesn't like me, that's her problem, _he thought.

He walked over to where Demeter was on the dance floor and tapped her on the shoulder.

**X X X**

"This sucks," Bombalurina said.

Bombalurina and Tugger had driven away to the Junkyard, for what reason she didn't know – they just sat there, in his car.

"I'm at the dance with a guy I don't even like and Demeter and Munkustrap could be together right now and their not," she continued.

"Why did you go to the dance with a guy you don't like?" Tugger asked.

Bombalurina sighed. "I have _no_ idea."

She put her feet up on the dashboard and Tugger took a moment to admire her extremely long legs.

"I think you should be with who you want to be with," he said.

Bombalurina smirked. "That's a lot coming from you, Tugger. You who have kissed 25 girls since the beginning of this year."

"Where did you here that from?" he asked.

"It circulated around school," she informed him. "In December….so how many is it now?"

"I haven't kissed 25 girls," Tugger replied. "I may _flirt_ with them but I never said anything about having any sexual relations with any of them."

Bombalurina started to laugh.

"I'm serious," he said.

Tugger paused for a second.

"Maybe some times I don't want to be…who I am," The more Tugger continued to talk, the more he realized the truth of his words. "Maybe I want to stop all of this 'player' crap someone came up with and just be….me."

A smile formed on Bombalurina's face. "You're such a liar."

"I'm completely serious," he said, looking in her eyes. Just by the look in his eyes, she could tell that that was the truth.

"Kiss me."

**X X X**

"Demeter, I need to tell you something," Munkustrap said.

He had no idea how he could talk, let alone breathe.

"I've let myself turn into something I'm not and it was all for you."

It seemed as if the rest of the world had faded away…no more crowded gym, no more blaring music… The only thing that mattered was Demeter.

"I tried to impress you and I failed miserably," he confessed. "I just wanted to know if I could have a second chance."

Munkustrap finally looked up at her and she was staring at him. He looked back at the floor, but then decided to face the girl he loved.

"A chance where I can be me the way I am…and that is all I have to say," Munkustrap said.

Before Demeter cold reply, he turned on his heel and headed quickly out the door.

**X X X**

"What?" Tugger asked. Had she really just said what he thought she had said?

"Kiss me," she repeated. She maneuvered herself so that she was sitting on top of him.

"Well you're pretty straight forward," Tugger said.

"Shut up," Bombalurina laughed as she pressed her lips against his.

**A/N: Ahh, love is in the air!!**

**And soon drama, fear, humor and romance will also fill the air!!!**


	8. The Search

**A/N: Okay, I made another mistake: this is the THIRD to last chapter. Sorry.**

**Chp. 9 – The Search**

Demeter stood in the middle of the floor.

Munkustrap just told her he loved her.

Munkustrap just told her he loved her.

Munkustrap just told her he loved her.

_Holy shit!_ Demeter thought excitedly.

"Munk –" she started, but her friend was no where in sight.

She took off across the dance floor. Of the millions of things running through her mind, only one stood out: find Munkustrap.

_Then what? _She wondered.

Demeter was brought back to her thoughts when she ran straight into the back of Jellylorum. "Demeter!" She exclaimed. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the expression on Demeter's face.

"Where's Munk?"

Jellylorum frowned. "I don't know."

"You're looking for Munkustrap?" Mistofelees said who had just squeezed between two dancers to over where the girls were standing. "I'm looking for Bombalurina!!"

"I heard a rumor she left with Tugger," Jellylorum inputted.

"Anyway," Mistofelees said, ignoring what Jellylorum had just said (and by the look on his face you could tell that he heard that already).

"I saw Munk head that way," Mistofelees told Demeter, pointing toward the exit.

"Shit," Demeter mumbled before running for the door.

It was quiet outside. The walkway to the school was totally empty except for a couple making out on the bench. Demeter quickly made her way passed the lovers and turned the corner into the parking lot.

To her dismay, she found Macavity, Mungojerrie, Griddlebone and Rumpleteazer leaning against the side of the building.

Demeter stared at the gruesome group, about to sprint the other way.

One by one the group noticed the lone girl standing in their territory. Then a boy with bright red hair and a ring through his lip stood up from the group, throwing his cigarette onto the pavement.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Macavity asked in a sick-sweet voice.

Demeter backed away from the advancing rebel. Now, Macavity was so dangerously close to her that she could smell the disgusting smell of smoke coming off him.

Quickly, Demeter ran away from the burn-outs as fast as her high heels could carry her.

**A/N: I love the Macavity run in!!! Speaking of Macavity – the name might not be mine, but the personality and his characteristics are mine. This is my story and I wrote it – you may not steal any of his characteristics. My sister and I plan to right an original story and one of the characters has dyed red hair and a lip ring. Therefore, you may not use it. **


	9. Alone in the Hallway

**A/N: Yay!! Second to last chapter!! It's kind of short, but read anyway…**

**And thanks to my friend Ginny for helping me write this chapter!!**

**Chapter 9 **

Munkustrap roamed down the hall, the music booming in the gym was just a faint sound from where he was.

Munkustrap didn't usually cry; his face turns green and sometimes tears would follow. This time tears were streaming down his face.

_I'm such an idiot_, he thought sadly. Demeter was probably wondering what the hell that was…why a loser was trying to ask her out.

He slumped against the lockers and wiped a freshly fallen tear from his face.

Then he heard footsteps approaching. Munkustrap hastily wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Munkustrap," he looked up and Demeter was standing in front of him.

He quickly looked away, and out of the corner of his eye, he say Demeter bend down next to him.

She placed her thumb and forefinger under his chin and lifted his head slowly so that his sad eyes met hers.

"I like you exactly the way you are," Demeter whispered.

There was a moment of silence and all that could be heard was the music from a floor below them.

Without a second thought, he kissed her.

Demeter was surprised at first, that Munk would kiss her…or that he could kiss like that!

Once they broke apart, Demeter said, "I think we should go back now, the dance is almost over."

Munkustrap got up first and then helped Demeter to her feet.

She didn't let go of his hand as the two lovers walked down the hallway.

**A/N: Jeez that chapter is short!!! Anywho, one more chapter to go!! Aw, I'm gonna miss you guys!!**


	10. The Addressing of

**A/N: OMG IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!!! sobs hysterically **

**Chapter 10 **

Things were exactly the same when Demeter and Munkustrap arrived back in the gym.

Then, Demeter spotted Bombalurina and Tugger enter, his arm around Bombalurina's waist.

"I'll be right back," she told Munk. She grabbed Bombalurina's hand and dragged her away.

"So where were you?"

"No where," Bombalurina replied. "With Tugger."

"Doing what?"

"That's my secret," Bombalurina smiled.

"What is that?!" Demeter exclaimed pointing at her friend's neck. Bombalurina quickly covered the spot on her neck with her hair. "You caught me."

Demeter started to laugh and soon the two girls were in a fit of hysterics.

**X X X**

Things at Jellicle High School were the same, and not at the same time.

Tugger was still a heartthrob, but a _taken _heartthrob. If stares could kill, Bombalurina would have died a million times, because if Tugger was around, Silabub was near by glaring daggers as her boyfriend, Tumblebrutus, tried to win her attention.

Demeter wasn't as snappy, probably due to the fact that she had a great boyfriend, Munkustrap. Demeter tried to steer clear of Macavity and his crew.

Jellylorum was still single and was always looking for gossip.

Mistofelees was, to his dismay, single and his new mission was to get himself to heartthrob status. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

**A/N: WAAAAA! ITS OVER!!! sobs hysterically. THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**The sequel, which is currently titled "Thanks for the Memories" is due out sometime in July. It includes romance, comedy and drama!! YAY! **

**- the rebel angle**


End file.
